<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cotton Candy Kisses by reeby10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076898">Cotton Candy Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10'>reeby10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amusement Parks, Cotton Candy (Food), Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Cisco Ramon, background Team Flash - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Flash visits an amusement park, but when Cisco returns with food, there seems to be a seating shortage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cotton Candy Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Harrisco Fest 2020 for August! This was written for the prompts "cotton candy" and "Cisco sits on Harry’s lap" :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The amusement park was packed with people. There were screaming kids everywhere, running and laughing and having fun while their parents just tried to keep up. The hot summer sun beat down, though thankfully there was enough of a breeze to make being outside in the middle of the afternoon bearable.</p><p>Harry had camped out at a covered picnic table near the intersection of several of the biggest rides. He had refused to go on any of the rides, citing unknown engineering being not worth the risk, so he was saving the table for everyone else. It was a good place to pick as Team Flash’s meet up spot, easy to find as everyone scattered to go on rides or see shows or get food.</p><p>“You want anything to eat?” Cisco asked, the last one other than Harry at the table.</p><p>“I’m good,” Harry replied. He made a face of vague disgust. “I’m not sure anything they sell here can really be categorized as food anyway.”</p><p>Cisco rolled his eyes, but leaned in for a kiss before heading off to get himself some food. He debated between fries (good, but he could get those anywhere) and a funnel cake (tasty but messy) before finally deciding on a corn dog (very portable!). The stand with corn dogs was a little further than he’d planned to go, but the line was also shorter than those closer to the center of the park, so he decided it was worth it.</p><p>Despite being shorter, the line still took far longer to get through than Cisco would have liked. By the time he had his corn dog in hand, he was starving. It didn’t take more than a moment for him to decide to just step to the side and eat it before heading back to Harry.</p><p>A few minutes later, he was no longer starving, so he made his way back into the crush of people toward the center of the park. On the way, another food stand he’d passed earlier caught his eye. Cotton candy.</p><p>Oh heck, yes, he needed that!</p><p>Cotton candy acquired — and only half eaten so far — he finally made it back to the table Harry was holding for them. He must have been gone longer than he’d thought, because everyone else had returned too.</p><p>“No seat for me?” Cisco asked, looking around with mock outrage. “Rude.”</p><p>Barry shrugged, jostling Iris a little in her place on his lap. “Sorry, man. This place is packed.”</p><p>It certainly was. Every other picnic table around them was full, and honestly there were probably already too many people sitting at their table. Iris was in Barry’s lap and Jesse was sitting on the end of the table itself, everyone else packed together on the benches without an inch of space to spare.</p><p>“I guess I’ll just have to take what I can get,” Cisco said with a shrug, catching Harry’s eye. His boyfriend frowned, obviously knowing what he was thinking. “Nope. Make room, Harry.”</p><p>With a sigh, Harry scooted backward on the bench enough to allow Cisco to squeeze in and sit on his lap. Despite the practiced reluctance, he wrapped his arms around Cisco’s waist, pressing up against his lap.</p><p>“Thanks, babe.”</p><p>Cisco turned his head to press a sticky sweet kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry frowned at the cotton candy taste, but didn’t pull away, so Cisco counted that as a win. Maybe one day he’d even get Harry to eat some cotton candy, not just taste it second hand. For now, though, he was perfectly happy with just the kisses.</p><p>This was a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>